There are about 150-200 million adults that suffer from low back pain in United States, and it is the second most common reason people seek a doctor. This health problem results in about 2.4 million Americans chronically disabled and temporarily on disability. Lower back pain affects the spine's stability, flexibility, and strength as result cause pain, discomfort and stiffness during daily living activities such as sitting, driving or sleeping. A great majority of back pain experienced by the general population occurs in the lower portion of the back generally referred to as the lumbar area or the spinal segments L-3 through S-1 specifically. In order to comprehend the most causes of low back pain, it is essential to understand the functioning of the spinal column. The purpose of the human spinal column is to support and protects the body. The most common area of low back pain is at the spinal process segment L-3 to S-1. The spine process is composed of twenty four individual vertebrae. Each vertebra is attached and support by cartilages, muscles and ligaments to allow flexibility to bend over, and to rotate the torso. Each vertebra is connected by an intervertebral disc that functioning to provide cushion, and prevent compression to the peripheral spinal nerves. Whenever there is a shift of the vertebrae from its normal position caused by herniated discs, spinal stenosis, fractures, osteoarthritis or injury, it presses against the spinal nerves, and as a result it stimulates pain during daily living activities such as a sitting, sleeping, driving or bending. Likewise, low pain back is also caused by, the shifting of the 2 vertebrae caused by unequal pressure of the muscles supporting the spine column. This can occur due to overuse or injury of the muscles or ligaments, uneven muscular stress, emotional tension. The majority of low back pain is managed with conservative treatment such as rest, analgesic, anti-inflammatory medications in conjunction with physical therapy to strength the back muscles to support the spine column to relief pain or eliminate it. Another conventional treatment used to address back pain due to injury or non-injury is applying pressure to the area with orthopedic belt devices.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,587 pertains to a spinal support and brace device configured to support the lower back and that anchors on portion for the pelvis and are configured to support and align one or more lumber vertebrae.
International Patent Application No.: WO2007027573 pertains to a lumbar lordosis correction brace comprised of a lower portion, adapted to be comfortably affixed to the lower truck of a patient, and upper portion, adapted for comfortably encircling the upper trunk of a patient such that the two portions work together to provide uniform pressure against a patient's spine. This patent application also provides for the ability to displace, in a controlled manner, to provide additional support of the lumbar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,313 pertains to an adjustable back support comprising a pelvic girdle that has been adapted to fit snugly around a user's waist, a pair of hip crutches adapted to be vertically disposed on each side of a user's body, wherein each hip crutch extends upwardly at a small forward angle between the pelvic girdle and the corresponding armpit.
U.S. Patent Publication No.: 2010/0168630 pertains to a rigid lumbar compression piece, that includes first and second, separate, opposing and mating front attachment panels; and a separate, laterally adjustable, rigid lumbar compression piece configured for positioning only at the rear of a wearer, wherein pulling of a cord causes the brace both circumferentially to tighten and to concentrate compression and pressure of the separate, laterally adjustable, rigid lumbar compression piece pushed directly against a spinal region of a wearer's back with the aid of a number of apertures through which the cord or cords pass.
U.S. Patent Publication No.: 2013/0090585 pertains to a neuromuscular training device for enhancing the alignment of the upper torso of a user. The device is preferably configured specifically to provide scapula retraction and stabilization while providing stated and dynamic neuromuscular training.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,134 pertains to a lumbosacral back support member which is releasably secured to the user by a stabilizing belt. Generally, this device is used over a user's clothes. This stabilizing belt may be inserted into the belt loops of a user's pants, attached to these belt loops, or engaged within the narrow portions of the user's waist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,150 pertains to a lumbosacral back support system with interchangeably and postionally-adjustable lumbosacral orthopedic support members for supporting the spine of a user during physical activity, athletics activities, or for use by industrial workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,113 pertains to a spinal brace that includes a flexible air injectable band configured to be disposed about a torso of a user and to provide traction to a spine of the user. The device also comprises at least one support panel configured to provide support by compression to at least one region of a user's torso.
U.S. Patent Publication No.: 2014/0221892 pertains to a maternity support belt that includes a curved support edge which matches the female pelvic curve, to support a gravid abdomen. The maternity belt includes a lumbosacral supporting section that applies a compressive force against the lumbosacral portion of the wearer's back, and a pair of gravid abdominal support sections on opposite lateral sides of the lumbosacral supporting section and contiguous thereto. The gravid abdominal support sections adjustably overlap and connect to each other on the wearer's front side.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D657063 pertains to a back support.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present invention. Such devices fail to provide a device that can be easily operated through medical gloves and that provide a tool that can be used on a wider array of hemorrhoidal tissue. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.